Jousui
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Las atenciones al cuerpo de Matsuoka continúan, y Haruka más tranquilo se dedica a complacerlo, pero sobre todo a complacerse él mismo al haber frenado las actividades de limpieza iniciadas por Rin hace más de una semana y de las cuales ha dado, de forma peculiar e interesante, con la manera apropiada de eliminarlas de su vida diaria.


**J**_ousu__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños, algo retrasado, para ti, Rin_

* * *

Recién ha aprendido que Rin posee ciertas actitudes hogareñas, más precisos: las de una ama de casa. Probablemente adquiridas, forzosamente, durante su estadía en Australia. La manía de mantener todo en orden es pequeña, pero está constantemente presente a un punto en que se ha vuelto irritante. Entre muchas otras. Y Haruka ha alcanzado el límite a la primera.

No le agrada la idea de tener a Rin día a día en su casa tratando de reacomodar cada cosa. Ni en su refrigerador haciendo espacio para alimentos que está seguro no va a comer. Tampoco que hurgue en el clóset con la intención de proveer un análisis completo de la ropa mínima indispensable para vestir, cuando en ocasiones el sentido de la moda de Rin es un claro dolor de estómago y daño severo a la retina. O que cambie de lugar el champo del baño porque simplemente no le agrada la idea de donde suele colocarlo. No le gusta nada de ello.

Ni un poco.

"Rin"

Por ello, decidido y muy irritado, piensa externárselo. Interrumpiéndolo al estar sacudiendo el librero.

"¿_Hmm_?, ¿qué quieres?"

La forma en que responde Rin solo le hace arrugar más las cejas. Es un tono desinteresado, hosco, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"Deja de hacerlo"

Y Nanase lo suelta molesto, olvidando ser amable (sí es que alguna vez lo ha sido). Rechazando a Matsuoka y sus avances. Fijando la vista ofendida en este.

"¿Ah?, ¿de qué hablas?"

Es entonces que Rin se digna a verle, elevando la ceja izquierda y mostrándole la pálida hilera de dientes afilados, con los ojos bermejos bañados en un brillo sosegado. Dándole una apariencia inocente, ajena totalmente a su dolo, a sus problemas.

"Deja de acomodar"

Matsuoka se echa el sacudidor al hombro, metiendo la mano libre a la bolsa de su bermuda tinta. Encorvándose. Es una posición cómoda, relajada que utiliza Rin en ciertas situaciones y que por raro que parezca, a Haruka le molesta que la adopte y mantenga.

"¿Solo porque tu lo dices?, olvídalo. No pienso hacerlo"

Una última mirada que le menosprecia y Rin retoma la tarea de limpieza. Haruka solo puede pensar en mil y un maneras de vengarse, importándole nada tenerlo lamentándose igual que María de Magdala en las próximas horas venideras.

"Rin"

Nada, absolutamente nada esta vez y ello hace que Nanase pierda la cabeza. Sin detenerse a meditarlo, Haruka se abalanza sobre Rin, en una especie de clavado que realizaría el delfín al verse acorralado y obligado a contrarrestar algún ataque inesperado.

"¡¿Ha-"

Su sorpresiva reacción toma desprevenido por completo a Matsuoka quien cae de costado al suelo con Haruka encima aplastándolo. Para Rin o desde su perspectiva, ha sido más una tacleada que el brinco de un pez de mayor tamaño que los hallados a la venta en los festivales anuales de verano.

"¡¿Qué demo- _ngh, _¡Haru!"

El tiburón de Samezuka intenta librarse de Nanase, moviéndose y retorciéndose al estar debajo de este. Le empuja la cara, importándole poco lastimarle el cuello o alguna otra parte del cuerpo. Pero decidido Haruka no se mueve ni un milímetro. La riña se torna salvaje, y las fuerzas empleadas son excesivas. Y entre jalones de cabello y múltiples mordidas Rin no puede ganarle en ninguna. Pronto la impotencia se superpone al coraje, y Matsuoka no tarda en morderse los labios, chirriar los dientes y en que las gotas saladas al borde de sus ojos se acumulen presurosas sobre estos.

"Qui-_ngh_-tate"

Un último intento antes de quedarse quieto. Bajando la cabeza, esperando con ello que sus largos cabellos le escondan la mirada y no le permitan a Haruka verlo.

El silencio llega, siendo roto en ocasiones por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Rin está inmóvil, y Nanase se siente entre satisfecho y molesto al tenerlo sumiso debajo de su cuerpo.

"Rin"

Le llama pero no hay respuesta. Rin luce indefenso, derrotado, en esa posición de lado con la cabeza inclinada y las manos entrelazadas, en una posición fetal un tanto descansada.

"Rin"

Vuelve a llamarle sin resultado, y es al segundo intento que sin notarlo Nanase, Matsuoka aprieta los labios irritado.

"_Ahora qué quiere_"

Haruka se inclina hacia delante, colocándose a gatas encima de Rin, aprisionándole por completo. Con el propósito de acerca los labios al oído de Matsuoka. Pegando lo suficiente la boca al pabellón auricular de este y provocar que el movimiento de sus labios lo rocen y que el vaho emanado se evapore directo en el interior de su oreja.

"Rin"

La voz ronca, profunda y anhelante que emite Haruka, hacen de Rin un esclavo inmediato. El sonrojo le surca los pómulos y los ojos se abren por completo, temblándole las pupilas y agitándole el cuerpo.

Y la excitación pronto les llega.

Haru anima a Rin al empujar la punta de su nariz contra el oído de este. Quiere que le mire y sabe que lo escucha por el color escarlata que le inunda las orejas. Pero Matsuoka solo tiembla delicado allí debajo sin moverse.

Es entonces cuando Haruka sin pudor alguno cola una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Matsuoka, palpándolo con destreza, en gestos delicados que remata al apretarle los glúteos con descaro.

"_Ngh-¡ah!_"

El gemido y sobresalto de Rin le dan una excelente respuesta que finaliza con este girándose hacia él. Quedando boca arriba y con la mano deteniéndole de seguir tocando su trasero.

"¿Qué haces?"

El lindo rostro abochornado es un deleite al que Nanase se ha acostumbrado. Una vaga sonrisa se le arma en los labios antes de zafarse del freno de Rin, para entonces colar los dedos a la entrepierna de este.

"¡¿Eh?!"

El tartamudeo y el temblor en los labios de Matsuoka son un encanto adicional a las expresiones que le muestra y el cierre precipitado de piernas un gesto infantil y femenino.

"Ábrelas, Rin"

Haruka se lo pide pero Matsuoka no se lo concede. Es entonces que decide descansar la frente en la de este y mirarle largamente. Deleitándose segundos al reflejarse en ese mar de aguas bermejas que brilla por las lágrimas retenidas dulcemente. Un beso suave que rápido se torna salvaje, debilitan las piernas y a su dueño por completo. Es entonces que Nanase aprovecha para masajearle por encima de la ropa e introducir la lengua a la boca ardiente de Matsuoka.

Los jadeos son un placer que se graban en el subconsciente de Haruka, y mientras besa a Rin eleva tan solo un poco la mirada para dar con el sacudidor, localizado a unos centímetros de ellos. En una maniobra rápida, alcanza el plumero para arrojarlo lejos en un despliegue de disgusto y venganza. Las atenciones al cuerpo de Matsuoka continúan, y Haruka más tranquilo se dedica a complacerlo, pero sobre todo a complacerse él mismo al haber frenado las actividades de limpieza iniciadas por Rin hace más de una semana y de las cuales ha dado, de forma peculiar e interesante, con la manera apropiada de eliminarlas de su vida diaria.

* * *

_**Extra**_

"Oi, Haru, ¿no has visto mi sacudidor?"

Rin pregunta curioso, confundido y rascándose la cabeza.

"No"

Haruka responde tajante e indistinto desde el comedor mientras bebe una taza de té verde que acompaña con botanas de pescado en una combinación rara.

"Estoy seguro de que lo dejé por aquí"

Rin se aleja de la sala, con dudas en la cabeza y sin saber que Haruka ha hecho trizas el sacudidor, tirando el cadáver en una bolsa azul de plástico atada a las afueras de la entrada de su hogar mientras sonríe malicioso al igual que un asesino serial al salirse con la suya.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **Más vale tarde que nunca (?), juro que confundí las fechas, creía que era para el 7 y sucedió que fue el 2 y así y ya pues… ok, no tengo excusa pero enserio sí me confundí. En fin, con respecto al mal gusto de Rin, lo digo porque lo he visto con animal print en algunos arts oficiales y en la portada del dueto con Haruka su chamarra es… just no. Pero en fin, la verdad es que se ve bien so, no importa.


End file.
